grace_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Possesser Party
The Grace Coven- Possesser Party Luke and James sat in front of the TV. "Long day man!" Luke moaned. James raised his eyebrows. "You could have sped up time" he obsereved. Luke shook his head. "Did you forget what Andrew said about personal gain" he said. James snorted. "Oh no don't snort!" Luke sighed. Their parents and Paris came in from the kitchen. "You know if you want that baby book so much then just go to the second floor libary" Scarlett told her daughter. Paris and the others eyes shot open. "No, no thats fine" she said. Alexander rolled his eyes. "If your too lazy to i'll do it" he said and went to the stairs. Luke and James jumped up and Luke grabbed both of his siblings arms. "Stop!" Luke commanded. His powers stopped time except for them three. "How do we fix that mess without getting contracters or something" Luke asked. James suddenly said "What about the vanishing spell". Paris frowned at him. "Never in my life have you studied till now" she said. They ran upstairs to the scorched room. "You ready?" Luke asked. They nodded and looked across the room and cast: "Let the object of objection Become but a dream '' ''As '' ''I cause the scene '' ''To be unseen" The libary shone yellow and a few seconds later the scorched room was good as new. "Sweet!" James remarked. Paris took the baby book off the shelf. "I was right, Ethon's birthday is tommorrow" she read. A shimmer appeared on the other end of the room. A demon with a pentogram tattoo on his bald head stood there. "Oh no" Luke muttered. The demon held his hand out and an energy ball shot across the room. "NO!" James yelled and threw his sister down. The energy ball hit the door and the explosion threw James into a bookshelf which fell on top of him. "Get him" Luke yelled beckoning at the demon. Paris held out her hand with her fingers spread out. An orb shot from it and hit the demon in the shoulder. He was knocked down and yelled in agony. "What do we do now?" James groaned getting up. Paris summoned another orb and fired at the demon who exploded in orbs and fire. "WO!" Luke said. As his siblings covered their stinging eyes Luke put the bookcase back in place. "Whats that noise!" their mum's voice called. Paris peered her head out the room. "Nothing!" she called. She pulled back her head. "We need to start planning the party and fast" she told her siblings. Luke, Paris and James spent the night planning the party their parents forced them to do every year. That saturday morning their parents found them asleep beneath the decorations. "Hi kids, pull an all nighter?" Alexander asked in his slouchies. James rubbed his eyes. "Great" Luke whispered "Just great". Alexander frowned. "Whats just great" he asked. Luke stood up. Playing with his thumbs he answered "I may have forgotten to get a cake". Alexander scowled. "Then go get one" he yelled "Fast". Luke held up his hands. "The shops aren't even open and you need to look over the guest list" he said taking a note out his pocket. He shoved it into his hands then marched into his bedroom which unlike the others was downstairs. Paris and James woke up as Luke slammed the door shut. "Hi there" Paris said getting off the carpet with a ribbon in her hand. Alexander shook his head exassperatedly and left. Paris and James wandered out of the cake shop. The duo were holding bags. "Never, In my life have I been so bored" James moaned. They approached the crossing as a 30 something guy got into his car beside them. "It wasn't that bad" Paris said. The guy suddenly lurched sideways and fell onto the pavement. "Are you ok?" James asked approaching him. The guy threw his arm out and hit James in the chest. He flew at a supernatural speed back into the shop door which was sterdy enough to remain closed plus knock him out and down. "Hey" Paris yelled at the man. He jumped up and went to punch her. She raised her right arm and knocked his away. "I call upon all my powers to immobilse him now for two hours" she cast. The guy shook his head as though trying to shake something off before falling still. Paris grinned at her work then ran over to James. "You ok?" she asked. James nodded. "Why is it always me?" he asked groggily. Paris chuckled. At 4 that afternoon Luke opened the front door as the first guests arrived. "Hi little Samantha" he said fake-happily as a girl James's age walked past. Her parents smiled and carried on into the party and with in minutes the house was full. Paris was talking to her friend Hannah who had tagged along in the corner when Andrew suddenly appeared. "Hi, nice party, so anyways the Elders think a you know what is hiding in your party" he said quickly "I know a quick you know what to reveal you know who". Hannah sidled away looking confused. "Andrew not now!" Paris complained. Andrew rolled his eyes and passed her the spell. She reluctantly took it. "Demons within this place be revealed now with hast" she read "Leave only mortals bound while we vanquish the demons we found". The room froze except for Samantha's older brother, Luke, Paris, Andrew and James. "What just happened?" Luke asked. Paris looked at Andrew. "Worst spell ever" she said. The older brother suddenly lurched sideways. A demon with glowing green eyes and messy ginger hair slid out the older brothers back in a glow. "Possesser demon!" Andrew yelled. Paris fired an orb at him but Andrew threw himself in the way. It hit him and he exploded in orbs then reformed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he screamed. James kicked the demon in the back throwing him down. "In what way am I out of my mind?" Paris complained. Andrew sighed in exasperation. "Your in a room full of people and you threw a destructive orb across it" he said. He put a hand on his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder what could be wrong with that?" he added sarcastically. Paris hit him in the arm and followed Luke running over to the demon. "What does he even want?" Luke asked Andrew. "Same old same old, your powers" Andrew answered. Paris summoned an orb above him. "If he wants our powers he can have more than he can handle" she said. She held out her arm and over-turned her hand. The orb dropped but centimeters above his chest a fireball from somewhere next to James collided with it and it exploded. A second and third possesser demon were stood in the doorway. "Its not safe to fight in here!" Luke said. He ran across the room and pushed the possesser demons into a deserted room. Luke's bedroom. Six minutes later Andrew who was waiting outside the door was thrown down as the possesser demons ran out into the crowd and possessed a person each out of the 30-odd people. "Crap!" Luke muttered as the room un-froze. Andrew glanced into the room and thought he'd looked through a portal into an underworld war zone. "What are you doing on the floo-?" somebody from Ethon's nursery's parent asked. She looked into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. Luke held up his hand and froze her. "Hey, It worked I selective froze" he said happily. The other three had walked back into the room. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" Paris cast on the room. The destroyed furniture and scorched room healed in a shower of yellow light. "Any spells to de-possess someone?" Luke asked. Andrew orbed in a note. "The Exorcism spell?" Paris read. She grinned sarcastically at her whitelighter. "Seriously?" she asked. Andrew waved it off. "Just read it" he said. Luke, Paris and James stood around it. They cast "Demons soul hides behind an innocent's face this witch's magic casts you out of this place". Andrew stumbled backwards and orbs flew out of his chest. "ANDREW!" Paris cried and grabbed him as he fell. Nothing happened. "We need to look at the person possessed" Paris suggested. Andrew nodded thoughtfully. "But we don't know who they possessed" Luke said. "It won't matter if you just look at all the guests at the same time and cast the spell" he said. They went back into the party and Luke went first. He ducked as a vase went soaring at them which hit Andrew. "OUCH!" Andrew yelled. The trio and their whitelighter ran into the living room where three people that had clearly been possessed were reeking havoc. "Whats Derek doing to your mum?" a 30 something asked Luke. Luke looked over to where he was looking and found his mum in a fist fight with their neighbours son. "OI!" Luke said and sepearated them. One of the possessed (a 45 year old man) suddenly launched a fireball at them. "FREEZE THE ROOM!" Paris yelled as it hit Andrew. He exploded in orbs then re-formed. Luke concentrated and when he looked up only him, Paris, James and Andrew were moving. "What is wrong with these demons!" Paris squealed. Andrew pulled the spell back out. "Come on we have them" Luke said. The trio stood round it again and re-read it. They cast "Demons soul hides behind an innocent's face this witch's magic casts you out of this place". The possesser demons shot from Derek, the middle aged guy and Samantha's dad. "Now!" Luke yelled. Paris threw two orbs which blew two up. "Paris that one to!" Andrew beckoned. She conjured another but the third hit her in the chest with a fireball knocking her down. James grabbed the cake knife and hurled it at the demon. It lodged in the center of his chest and he exploded causing the knife to melt. "Finally!" Luke said and un-froze the room. Alexander came in singing happy birthday and the rest of the room joined in. "Hey where's the cake knife?" he asked looking down. James chuckled silently.